


You're Wearing the Dress

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Shinichi’s mind is a dark place, shared secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Truthfully, Shinichi didn't know why he couldn't look away from the man on the other side of the room. But really, did it matter? He couldn't look away now. Not now that they had made eye contact. Not now that his Sentinel senses where kicking into overdrive. Not now when he was so close to figuring out why it was important that the man had indigo eyes.





	You're Wearing the Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Online](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710599) by [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo). 



> I'm not PhantomEcho and this story has no direct relationship with their Sentinel and Guide series. But Phantom encouraged me to try to write something in this universe. So I tried. Everything I know about this universe I picked up from them. So... If I have any inconsistencies with everyone else's understanding of this AU you'll have to forgive me.

Seeing as he was still stuck in a body that was 10 years younger than his brain, Shinichi wasn’t ready to be a father. That did not however, excuse him from being at Ran’s beck and call during her pregnancy. For example: Being her backup partner for maternity yoga when her husband was visiting his sick grandmother in America. And let it be known, that being an excellent soccer player did not in fact mean one was flexible enough for… whatever the position they were in was supposed to be called.

“Bakaito!” A woman on the other side of the room screeched at her partner as he looked innocently up at her from the floor.

“But you’re heavy, Aoko.” The man whined. Which was possibly the dumbest thing Shinichi had ever heard someone say to a pregnant woman.

The woman’s hands were on her hips as she stared menacingly. “You promised Aoko that you would help her while Saguru was in England chasing that damn thief. And this is the help Aoko needs.”

For a split second the man’s face was blank, as if he didn’t know what emotion he was supposed to be displaying. Then a cheeky smile filled his face and he got to his feet in an almost unnaturally smooth motion. “You’re right, Aoko.” A rose appeared in his right hand as he extended it towards the woman. “Forgive me?”

If anything the woman looked angrier. And the man looked like he was totally at a loss, the blank face he had been wearing earlier suddenly making more sense. He clearly didn’t know what the correct reaction was.

“Oi, Ran, what did he do wrong?” Shinichi asked, unable to contain his detective’s curiosity.

Ran looked equally unhappy. “Maybe he ignored his yoga partner to stare at some couple in the class? What do  _you_  think? I swear you act more and more like Shinichi used to all the time.”

And that was a low blow even if Ran didn’t realize it. It wasn’t Shinichi’s choice to keep living as Conan. It was Haibara’s. She had stopped working on an antidote to APTX 4869 nearly 3 years ago when Conan had come Online. Because according to her, the shock of transforming as a Sentinel would kill him. He had begged her to let him try anyways, but the scientist wouldn’t budge. She instead shifted her attention to making a slew of sense dulling drugs to keep up with Conan’s rapidly growing resistance to them. There was a reason that Sentinels were paired up with Guides as soon as they came Online.

There was also a reason Conan wasn’t registered as a Sentinel in the government database. He really didn’t need someone else poking around inside his head under the pretense of helping. His secrets were his to keep. Even with the Black Organization in ruins, there were secrets that didn’t need to come out. Ever. Like the fact that somewhere out there in the world was a drug that could literally reverse the aging process if it didn’t kill you first.

So Shinichi didn’t have a Guide. He had a world class chemist instead. But even world class chemists had limits. And Haibara seemed to be reaching hers. The latest drug, a cocktail of chemicals that should have kept his senses in check for 24 hours, was failing him not even 4 hours after taking the first dose. That was the real reason Shinichi wasn’t paying attention to Ran. His senses were going into overdrive and there was just too much information to process.

“Sorry, Ran-neesan.” Shinichi answered in a tone he had dubbed ‘repentant Conan’. And either he was losing his mind or the other man’s heart rate sped in response to his words. That was curious. Or coincidental. Conan had stopped listening to the couple’s conversation when Ran had snapped at him. It could have been something the other woman said. But even if it was… There were 34 people in the room: 16 pregnant women, 7 willing male partners, 8 coerced male partners, 1 willing female partner, and the 2 instructors. The indigo eyed man shouldn’t have caught Shinichi’s attention. Shinichi shouldn’t even know that his eyes were indigo from across the room.

And now they were staring at each other…

“Bakaito! Don’t stare at people like that! It’s creepy.” The woman scolded.

“He stared at me first.” The man answered, acting every bit the petulant child.

“Do you know them?” Ran questioned from beside Shinichi.

He couldn’t answer though. There was too much information coming in for Shinichi’s brain to even attempt to send signals back out to the rest of his body. His sweatpants felt heavy as they clung to his hips, the material dragging uncomfortably across his skin as it shifted ever so slightly in the breeze from the air conditioning. The air conditioning that was too loud, the fan spinning as the compressor hummed and the pipes hissed. And none of it mattered. Because he was going to figure out the exact shade of that man’s eyes. Because it was important. Even if he couldn’t remember why.

_Shit! No! No! No!_

_-xoXox-_

Kaito looked around for the source of the screaming. Only no one else seemed to notice. And that kid was still staring at him. Ok, so, Tantei-kun wasn’t really a kid anymore. Hadn’t been for a while. But the detective wouldn’t just ignore a call for help like that. It was beyond out of character.

“Are you okay, kid?”

“Conan?” The boy’s sister asked

The boy didn’t respond. Or blink. Or appear to be breathing.

“Kaito, is he a Sentinel?” Aoko asked as she followed him across the room. Though, when Kaito had started walking was a mystery to him. Because Aoko was right. Tantei-kun was a Sentinel and he was screaming for help in a voice only a Guide could hear.

“Conan-san?” Kaito asked as he reached out his hand to cup the teen’s face.

_No! Stay away from me!_

“I’m not going to hurt you I promise.” Kaito told the teen, reaching out not physically this time, but with his mind.

_Stay out! I’m fine! I’ll be fine!_

For a moment Kaito hesitated. If Tantei-kun didn’t want his help… what were the other options? “Do you want me to take you to a Center?”

It seemed like a reasonable suggestion to Kaito. He was pretty sure Sentinels were supposed to be transported to a Center immediately when they came Online anyways. Then they could be paired with a Guide. Kaito had even been called in as a potential partner for 2 different Sentinels. It was part of why he had relented and let Hakuba marry Aoko. Because Sentinels picked their Guides, not the other way around. If a Sentinel ever chose to bond with Kaito, he would have had to give Aoko up anyways. Plus, Hakuba all but worshiped Aoko and she more than deserved it as far as Kaito was concerned.

_No. I’m not going to a Center._

Well at least Tantei-kun wasn’t screaming in his head anymore. “You need a Guide.” Kaito stated matter-o-factly. “Either I can pull you out of your Zone. Or I can take you to a Center and they can do it.”

_Or you can mind your own business._

Kaito cocked an eyebrow.

_I don’t need help._

Kaito rolled his eyes. Tantei-kun had been  _screaming_  for help.

_Like you’ve never screamed in frustration before. What the…_

Conan’s body dropped to the floor. Or would have if Kaito hadn’t caught him mid fall. “You aren’t getting enough air.” He reported dutifully to the prone Sentinel. “So let me help you.”

_Well I did promise to take my secrets to the grave. Didn’t think this is what would finally do me in though._

Tantei-kun sounded somber, almost resigned. And Kaito hated it. Tantei-kun was one of his detectives, his favorite critic, the reason Kaito’s alter ego raised the bar on every magic trick he performed. This was the boy who always dogged Kaitou KID’s heels, who took every heist as a challenge, and who could back murderers into a corner with nothing but a solid deduction and those piercing eyes of his. And Kaito wasn’t going to let him die. Even if it meant forcing his way past the defenses Conan had built around his mind. Even if Conan saw Kaito’s secrets in return.

-xoXox-

It really wasn’t how Shinichi had planned to die. Caught in an explosion? Possibly. Shot or stabbed by a murderer he was pursuing? Pretty likely. Old age? Ha. Shinichi must have been oxygen deprived if that had even crossed his mind as a possibility. But really, Zoning out so badly that his lungs stopped working properly? It would have been comical if it weren’t so damn pathetic.

“I’m not letting you die.” The indigo eyed Guide told Shinichi as he leaned their foreheads together.

_It’s my decision._  Shinichi shot back as he felt the pressure of the strangers mind pushing against his defenses.

The man shook his head. His voice was barely audible as he murmured into Shinichi’s hair. “Not this time Tantei-kun.”

Two things happened simultaneously after that. Shinichi’s mental defenses failed and he finally placed were he had seen those indigo eyes before.

_They were standing on a rooftop, the rooftop of the Haido City Hotel, the first place they had ever come face to face. And KID was staring at Shinichi from beneath the shadow of his stark white top hat. “Tantei-kun.” The thief addressed as if he hadn’t just forced his way into the detective’s mind._

_“KID.”_

_The magician’s smile got just a little bit broader. “You’re just in time for my next heist.”_

_Shinichi was pleased to find that his soccer ball dispenser still worked as he hit the release mechanism on his belt. It still wasn’t how he had planned to go out. But at least he was getting a final showdown with the one criminal he had never managed to catch. Though, admittedly, he had never tried to track the thief down in his civilian life._

_KID made a tsking noise as he wagged a finger. “Now, Tantei-kun, we can’t have our post heist faceoff before the heist.”_

_Shinichi felt a smirk settle on his face. “I’ve stopped you before you’ve stolen your target before.”_

_“But this target is special.” KID explained as he strode across the rooftop, coming to a stop less than a foot in front of Shinichi. “One that I can’t give back.”_

_Shinichi felt himself frown. Something KID couldn’t give back? The thief always returned what he stole. Always. “And what exactly is this special target, KID?”_

_-xoXox-_

_Kaito really had no idea what he was doing. He had of course gone through formal Guide training, but somethings you just weren’t prepared for until you’d experienced them. For example: Coming face to face with what might have been your neat haired reflection in place of the snarky teenager whose mind you had just barged your way into. Or finding out that said reflection was the snarky teenager. Or finding out that said teenager still had access to his very dangerous toys even in the ‘safe space’ you had created to try to talk him out of suicide through stubbornness._

_But Tantei-kun had always been one of a kind._

_“My target tonight,” Kaito answered as he leaned in close to… Conan? Conan had always seemed like a strange name. “Is...”_

_The detective squawked as Kaito wrapped his arms tight around his torso. “What are you doing?! Let go of me KID!”_

_“Focus on me.” Kaito urged. “Focus. And…” He turned on a heel and bolted for the edge of the roof. “Catch me if you can~!”_

_It only took Kaito about 5 seconds to regret the decision. For two reasons really. First, because that soccer ball had just about decapitated him. And second because_ ** _he_** _didn’t have any of_ ** _his_**   _gadgets. Because every once in a while Lady Luck liked to pull the rug out from under Kaito and see if he still landed on his feet. Life was just unfair sometimes._

_But at least the fire escape was on that side of the building. Kaito vaulted over the railing and dropped to the first level of the old metal staircase. A glance was all he needed to know that Tantei-kun was close behind. And displeased if that look in his eyes was anything to go by. Kaito was sure he was going to regret this as he broke into a run, taking the stairs at a speed that wasn’t safe even for a top class gymnast._

_Conan… That name just felt wrong… Tantei-kun was only a step behind, his breathing labored as he forced himself to keep pace with Kaito. And that was exactly what Kaito wanted. Guiding 101: Get the Sentinel to follow you. Now all Kaito had to do was keep Tantei-kun’s attention on him until he could figure out how to get them both free of the detective’s mind. Preferably before the detective suffocated out in the real world._

_Right. That was the next step. Find a way to connect the Sentinel back to the real world. And Kaito wished he had a better idea, but… “Ne, Tantei-kun, remember that time I dressed up as your sister? You turned the best shade of red when I threw my bra at you.”_

_“She’s not my sister!” The detective yelled back. “And that was 9 years ago. Why are you bringing it up now?”_

_“Yeah. Sure. Not your sister. But here you are doing maternity yoga with her.”_

_“So?! You’re in the same class with your wife.”_

_Kaito skidded to a halt. He didn’t have the slightest clue where they were anymore. Someplace dark. Regardless, Tantei-kun didn’t get to talk about Kaito and Aoko’s relationship. He didn’t know anything about them. The walls he had needed to build. The lies he told her. The half truths that pushed her further away even as he wanted to hold her close. “Her name is Nakamori Aoko. ”_

_Tantei-kun leaned against a wall of darkness, his chest heaving, his eyes fixed to Kaito’s face. “Nakamori Ginzo’s daughter?”_

_-xoXox-_

_KID had clearly lost his mind. Though it was debatable when the phantom thief had last been in possession of it. It was beyond insane to marry the daughter of the man who headed up the taskforce assigned to catch you. Wait. Shinichi felt his eyebrows knitting. That wasn’t right. KID, err… Bakaito? No, Kaito, was helping the woman, Aoko, while Saguru was away chasing some thief in England… Hakuba Saguru? KID’s other main rival?_

_KID just stood there and glared as Shinichi’s mind spun in circles._

_“It’s complicated isn’t it?” Shinichi asked. “And she’s actually Hakuba Aoko isn’t she.”_

_KID’s face was that irritatingly unreadable mask he liked to wear when he felt too many eyes were on him. But that didn’t make any sense. It was only the two of them. Only the two of them standing alone in the dark as a full moon hovered in the sky, the only witness to their final exchange. “She’ll always be Nakamori Aoko to me.”_

_Shinichi felt the corner of his mouth twist up involuntarily. “That’s how I feel about Ran. She’ll always be Mori Ran to me.”_

_The barest hint of irritation flashed across KID’s face. “It’s hardly the same.”_

_Shinichi’s smile was closer to a baring of teeth than anything else. “What would you know about my relationship with Ran?”_

_Wait. Was he really going to spend his final moments arguing with KID about women that neither of them were ever going to end up with? Shinichi slid down the wall at his back, leaning his head back to look up at the moon. “Never mind.”_

_“Where are we?” KID asked after the silence started to stretch on too long._

_Shinichi turned his head from side to side. The answer was nowhere. There was nothing but darkness and moonlight and open space; the very wall Shinichi was leaning against choosing to vanish as it was examined. “Death’s door?” He suggested as he watched KID pace._

_“Do you have to be so pessimistic?”_

_Shinichi shrugged._

_“Taking your secrets to the grave.” KID muttered. “Seriously, do I look like a guy who can’t keep a secret?”_

Shinichi didn’t realize his eyelids had even closed until he felt them fly open, air rushing into his lungs as he took his first deep breath in who knows how long. The world around him was in chaos, but it didn’t touch him. Couldn’t touch him. The too loud sounds, the too bright colors, the too sharp scents, they were all kept at bay. It was like viewing the world from inside a protective bubble.

-xoXox-

Kaito moved to pick Shinichi up off the floor as the detective looked around with wide eyes.  Wait. Shinichi? Who was Shinichi?

Kaito felt his breath hitch as his conscious mind caught up with what his unconscious mind already knew. Edogawa Conan was really Kudo Shinichi. And that by itself was quite the secret. And everything else that Kaito had just learned… About Ran. About the Black Organization. About a shrunken scientist that had all but given Shinichi a death sentence 3 years prior… Shinichi had even more secrets than Kaito did.

“Are you two alright?!” Aoko demanded as she shook Kaito’s shoulder for what probably wasn’t the first time.

How much time had they lost? Was Shinichi actually okay? “Shinichi?” Kaito asked.

The glare he got back might have been a half a degree warmer than say, liquid nitrogen. _If you call me that in public again I’m going to start calling you Kaito at heists._

That was a threat if Kaito had ever heard one. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Shinichi answered before averting his eyes from Kaito’s. “Thank you.” _Thief._

Ok. Kaito could at least admit it to himself. Being able to read Tantei-kun’s mind was pretty convenient. Now he would at least have some kind of indication of what the trouble magnet was going to do. Because really, the kid… Kaito’s mental faculties screeched to a halt. The kid was not a kid. The kid was a 26 year old trapped in a 16 year olds body. And that had to be awful. But at least with Kaito the detective could just be himself.

“We need to get registered.” Kaito blurted out as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

The detective in his arms cocked an eyebrow. “We need to do what now?”

Kaito felt a very KID like grin forming on his face. “Register. And make a guest list. And book a venue. And pick out a dress. Oh! And get matching rings!”

For almost two minutes Shinichi didn’t move, his face frozen as his eyes locked with Kaito’s. Legally, bonded Sentinels and Guides were considered to be married, no ceremony needed. Not that they were bonded yet. But it wasn’t like Shinichi was going to be able to persist without a Guide now that his Sentinel status was out in the open. And really, if he had any other options the detective would have resolved the issue by now.

The smirk on Shinichi’s face was downright devious. “Fine. But you’re wearing the dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now, if you haven't already, I suggest you go read PhantomEcho's series.


End file.
